


Te l'avevo detto

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Personalmente, sono molto dispiaciuta dal fatto che, fra tante scene famose tratte dal film Disney, Ouat non abbia ancora inserito nella storia di Rumple e Belle la famosa scena in cui lei cura le ferite della Bestia. Dopo la 4x06, ho sentito il bisogno di riempire quel vuoto narrativo con tanto fluff.





	

Belle si svegliò felice. Era nel retro del negozio, sdraiata sulla branda e meravigliosamente vicina a suo marito. Lui la abbracciava nel sonno e lei considerò seriamente l’idea di rimettersi a dormire, facendosi cullare dal suo respiro. Poco importava che fosse già giorno e che avrebbero dovuto alzarsi per aprire il negozio e la biblioteca. Voleva solo stare vicina all’uomo che amava e che, incredibilmente, era riuscito a perdonarle il tradimento più grande. Non sapeva cosa avesse fatto per meritare la sua fiducia, il suo amore e tutta la felicità che le donava; sapeva solo che non voleva perderlo. Si sollevò per posargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

“Rumple, svegliati.” Lui mugolò qualcosa e si limitò a stringerla più forte. Gli accarezzò i capelli e lo baciò di nuovo.

“Rumple…” Lui aprì gli occhi.

“Belle.”

“Buongiorno.” Stavolta fu lui ad attirarla a sé per un bacio.

“Buongiorno. Se mi svegli così non può che esserlo.” In genere era lui a svegliarsi per primo, a sorprenderla con la colazione a letto o a lasciarle dei bigliettini per avvisarla di essere dovuto uscire presto ma che non aveva voluto svegliarla. Per questo la mattina prima si era preoccupata non trovando né lui né un messaggio. Le era sembrato uno dei suoi incubi.

“Per quanto mi dispiaccia ammetterlo, temo che dovremmo alzarci.”

“Se proprio insisti. Anche se non sarebbe male farci trovare così dal primo scocciatore che entrerà nonostante il negozio sia chiuso. Magari il trauma sarebbe abbastanza forte da imprimere meglio il concetto di ‘chiuso’ negli abitanti di questa città.” Belle ridacchiò alla prospettiva poi, di malavoglia, si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno del negozio, che per fortuna era anche fornito di una doccia; nell’armadio, poi, avevano sempre dei cambi pronti, specialmente visto che non era la prima volta che si addormentavano lì.

Quando anche Rumplestiltskin riemerse dal bagno, lei lo aiutò con il nodo della cravatta; mentre lo faceva, si accorse che il taglio del giorno prima era ancora ben visibile sul suo collo, solo parzialmente rimarginato. I sensi i colpa riaffiorarono, ma Rumplestiltskin intercettò il suo sguardo e bloccò il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

“Amore, te l’ho detto, non devi preoccupartene, è solo un graffio.” Lei scosse la testa.

“No, no… Io ti ho ferito, è una cosa che tu non avresti mai fatto. Non posso cambiare quello che è successo, ma almeno lascia che ti disinfetti quel taglio.” Lui non poteva curare con la magia le ferite inferte dal pugnale.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, davvero.”

“Ti prego, lasciamelo fare.”

“Va bene, Belle.”

E così, pochi minuti dopo, lui sedeva di nuovo sul lettino, senza cravatta e con la camicia leggermente sbottonata per lasciare ben scoperto il collo. Belle lo trovava bellissimo. Quando si avvicinò con l’acqua ossigenata, però, Rumple divenne improvvisamente nervoso.

“Che c’è?”

“Niente, è solo che…è tanto che non mi occupo di una ferita senza la magia.”

“Hai paura del disinfettante?”

“Non ho _paura_ … è solo che la magia è meglio.” Ma la sua espressione diceva tutt’altro.

“Farà male solo un pochino, non fare il bambino,” disse Belle sorridendo.

“Ecco la frase che ti frega: quando ti dicono che non farà male vuol dire che in realtà farà malissimo.” Quella discussione sembrava riportarli ai tempi del Castello Oscuro, quando dietro frasi pungenti e finte prese in giro si nascondevano caldi sorrisi e un affetto che cresceva sempre più.

Quando Belle posò l’ovatta imbevuta sul suo collo, Rumplestiltskin fece un balzo all’indietro.

“Fa male!”

“Se tu stessi fermo, ci metterei di meno e farebbe meno male!”

“Avevi detto che non sarebbe stato tanto doloroso.”

“Rumplestiltskin, ti ho visto prendere una freccia in pieno petto senza battere ciglio, sono sicura che puoi farcela.” Belle si sarebbe messa a ridere se non fosse stato per il pensiero costante che la causa di quella seppur piccola sofferenza era lei.

“Avanti, ho praticamente finito.” Mise un cerotto sul taglio e osservò il proprio lavoro. “Visto? Non è stato così orribile.”

“In effetti, no. Ma solo perché c’eri tu.” Detto questo, la attirò a sé per un bacio. Belle lo assecondò con entusiasmo, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e lasciando vagare le mani sulla parte di petto lasciata scoperta dalla camicia.

Fu in quel momento che la campanella alla porta suonò.

“Mr. Gold?” Era la voce di Emma.

Rumplestiltskin ridacchiò.

“Che ti avevo detto? Era meglio farci trovare a letto.”


End file.
